


Love of a Phoenix

by MidnightStar789



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Bek drinks somthing he shouldn't, Character Death, Gen, Hathor's the only one that seems to care, I gave Ra a wife, Some scenes taken word for word from moive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: What happens if Bek takes a precaution against Set? First chapter set during the time Horus and Hathor are trapped by Set.





	1. Death of a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Very first posted fanfiction for these characters. Characters will most likely be somewhat OOC, though hopefully not to badly....

Bek glanced over and saw the vial containing the waters of Life. scrambling over on his hands and knees he muttered “Roll the bones” to himself. He uncorked it and took a tiny sip. Moving towards the pit of fire he heard the gods talking behind him. Just as he kneeled over the large block of stone he heard Set growl out. “STOP!” he looked up at him lips pursed, mentally exclaiming over the glowing brain in his hand.

 

Set knew he had the mortal when he held up the necklace. “Recognize this?” he paused for dramatics, “Did he tell you he could bring your woman back from death?” seeing him still leaning over the edge he continued. “It’s not possible, Not even for me.” The mortals eyebrow raised questioningly. So Set elaborated, “How else would a blind, useless God get you to help him? Go on ask him.”

 

Bek looked over at Horus and Hathor trapped in the cage standing from his kneeling position. His face set he swallowed, “Is it true?”

 

“Bek pour it in!” Horus ordered as Hathor looked down and away in shame. He had a split second to hope as his hand started to tilt before Set grabbed Beks hand. “NO!” Horus cried out even as Set thew Bek away from the pit. He could only watch as Set poured out the contents of the vial into the sand. 

 

Coughing Bek sat upright. Blood dribbled down from his nose as he crawled over to the pit. He met Hathors horrified gaze as he managed to push himself closer to the edge. Smiling at her he tumbled over into the fire. “Bek….” it came out no louder than a breathless sigh, yet Bek heard it as he continued tumbling down into the heart of the fire.

 

Horus forced the trap open when the temple began to crumble around them and ran besides Hathor until he saw a large round disc they could escape under. Using his godly strength he held it over the group's head as they made their way forward. Every few steps Hathor would nudge him to his left. When he finally saw the opening he set the stone disk on the side and waited. Hearing no more sand falling he shoved it over so it laid flat. He layed on it for a moment before turning his head towards where he assumed Bek-no the  _ mortal _ would be.

 

“You denied me vengeance.” he spat still panting from holding the disk up. He only looked up when there was no reply. Eye widening he gazed at the downpour heading their way. “Wha….?”

 

He was brought back to the present sight of a furious Hathor standing over him hand raised. Frowning he reached up and felt his check where an imprint of her hand was fading.

 

“Bek sacrificed himself for this.” she said gesturing at the wall of water bearing down on them. At his questioning look she threw her hands in the air and stalked away from him. There was a tiny niggling feeling at the back of his mind before his eye went wide remembering.

  
  


**_Flashback_ **

 

_ It was just after they had dragged themselves onto solid land, after falling over the waterfall. Bek was sitting on one of his legs as he asked what would happen if he drank from the vial. Horus replied that he would be refreshed and then he would die. _

 

**_End Flashback_ **

  
He bowed his head suddenly grateful for the small mortal thief and all he had managed to do.


	2. Birth of a Phoenix pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek finds himself in the land of the dead....and in a inescapable maze.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks @DevilAngel657 for leaving kudos!

Bek wasn’t certain where he was. It looked vaguely like he imagined the land of the dead to look like. Shrugging he set off in the direction that he assumed was north. As he descended downwards towards a humongous maze, he never saw the figure appear.

 

Soon he was walking down old streets. Familiar old streets. He glanced around and saw the people of his old village manning their stalls. An old crone came up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley.

 

“Hush, silly boy, you don’t know what you’ve done!” she said slapping a hand over his mouth. “You’ve entered the maze that no God has escaped from! EVER!” he politely removed her hand.

 

“You’re sure? And I wasn’t aware that's what this is, it looks alot like my old village.” he replied. She stared at him incredulously.

 

“You….wandered in….here?” she asked blinking slowly.

 

“Well, yeah.” he said shrugging his shoulders. Shaking her head the old crone stepped back. Eyeing him like he was a choice piece of meat she came to a conclusion. He had to have a large potential still in the land of the living to even get here, which shouldn’t be ignored.

 

“Very well.” she said as she grabbed Bek by the arm and threw him out into the street. “The only way though is your past, Bek Son of Creation.” she called to him fading from view moments later. Bek whipped around at the name she called him to find himself facing a fence. Blinking at it he surveyed the villagers attempting to guess when this was in his past.

 

Once he had figured out that this was likely the day he met Zaya he noticed the faint image of himself in the dark corner across the square. He watched as his image walked past Zaya, expertly cutting her masters purse strings, winking at her. He followed the double to his old hangout where he left the purse with the pile his ‘brothers’ and he had collected that day. Bek crept forward and snatched it from the pile. Quickly pouring it out on the floor his attention was caught by the single gemstone. It was rather large, about the size of his thumbnail, and it glowed with the color of an ember. He snatched the gem from the floor as footsteps rounded the corner of the room. Looking up he saw blank gray walls. The gray walls of the maze stretched out around him.

 

“Huh….what's so special about you?” he asked looking down at his hand. Blinking he looked to his other hand. It wasn’t there either, he checked all of his pouches and could not find the stone. Finally slightly confused he shrugged it off, muttered ‘Roll the bones’ and chose a random direction, the walls silently closing that part of his past off. Only the figure standing on the top of the closed off section could see the gem glittering just under Beks hairline on the back of his neck.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

Horus watched the sky and waited for Hathor to get back from talking with her trapped sister. His single eye widened when he saw his Grandfather began to fall from the heavens. Standing he startled when Hathor swirled up from the sands.

 

“What?” she asked as he observed her. Gone was the barely there dress, in it’s place was a golden bodice with hardened leather skirt. Covering everything else up to her head was gold plated chainmail, the bracelet of 42 Stars sitting proudly under the chainmail reaching to her wrists. She also had a length of golden leather braided into a rope which had a hook suitable for climbing on the end of it in her hand. Noticing him staring at it she held it out to him. “She said something about going ‘fishing for the jackal’ and that this would help.” pausing at his pained expression she asked him, “What does it mean to you Horus?”

  
“When you found us at my father's first temple was the first time I heard of fishing. Bek told me ‘What’s the most important thing when you go fishing? It’s the quality of bait.’ he used rope like that to get himself places where he couldn’t reach on his own.” he paused to take a deep breath trying to fight though the sudden onslaught of memories of Bek, before he looked into Hathor's eyes and asked, “How good are you at lassoing weapons?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gem is called 'The Mark of the Phoenix'


	3. Birth of a Phoenix pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cont. from pt. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say again some of the scenes are taken from the movie, most other AU.

The next village square he almost stumbled into was much older than his own. He quickly found a dark corner to hide in. He did not expect a younger version of the crone to find him in his corner. “Thought I’d give the young mortal a tip, but does the mortal want it?” she asked seeing him.

 

“Yes, please a tip would be wonderful!” he exclaimed quietly still watching the square out of the corner of his eye. She smacked her lips together.

 

“The tip is this: you are far older than you know Bek son of creation. Your past is longer than the trail through the Gates, and you’ll have to know all of it to return to where you are needed.” she ended crackling fading from view. Bek stared at where she had been perplexed. It seemed that the moment he turned back to the square was a good time for another image of himself to appear. This Bek was slightly taller, a bit lighter skin-like he wasn’t outside very often, and a whole entourage following him. What really caught his attention was the ring he was wearing. It was a similar stone to the one that he had stolen ‘earlier’.

 

Following at the back of the entourage Bek kept his head down waiting for his double to stop at a table. He wasn’t watching where he was walking and a kid ran into him-and through him. Stopping he stared at the kid for a moment, before quickly testing his new theory out on one of the entroges guards. Fascinated by the fact that nothing could touch him he nearly missed it. The ring had fallen from the doubles hand and he never noticed. Bek using his thief sneakiness quickly grabbed it. Glancing up he froze at the sight of another larger stone on his doubles choker.

 

Bek followed his double around for the entire time-all of two hours that he was outside of the large home he owned. He followed him into his chambers where a woman was waiting for him. Bek noted that the woman looked like his Zaya but acted much different. Where Zaya would have waited for Bek to undress himself this woman did it for his double. He just to happened to be in the right spot when she took the choker off to catch it as it sailed towards the floor.

 

Once again the image was replaced by gray walls. Tucking the ring and choker into his innermost pouch he chose a random direction. The figure kept silent watch over the fledgeling phoenix.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

“Horus it’ll take days to get back to the palace, days we don’t have!” Hathor waved her arm to indicate the giant Nile vacuuming monster descending from the heavens. “That  _ Egypt _ doesn’t have!”

 

“Well I don’t know of any other  _ sure  _ way to get there that quickly Hathor!” he snapped unreasonably irritated with her. It wasn’t her fault that Bek was gone. If it was anyone’s fault Horus felt it was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring is the 'Mind Strengthening' gem.
> 
> The choker is one that only one that found the Mark Gem can activate, the choker gem or Third Ember Gem will give them the animal/war form.


	4. Birth of a Phoenix pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone that's reading this! And thanks for the Kudos/Comments!

This time it wasn’t a village square he entered, it was a single trade post. As he walked over to the fireplace he glanced at his clothes and saw that they were shimmering. Quickly peeking at the man at the desk he noted that he was snoring. Looking back up he flinched back from the mirror on the wall. That had _not_  been there before. He caught a glimpse of the younger crone before she vanished in it though. So he figured this was some sort of hint. In the mirror a much different Bek stared back at him. His brown eyes where more hazel, he had scruff on his jaw and chin. His rough cloak had a hood on it which the mirror Bek had down covering his hair. Bek felt for the edge of the hood, grasping it he pulled it back a bit. Gold. His mirror self had golden brown hair that laid perfectly flat. ‘ _No wonder he had the hood up that’s not a common color right now outside of the Gods._ ’ he thought as he quickly put the hood back.

 

“Hey, what you starin at the fire for boy!” Bek turned towards the doorway of the building to see a tall human man standing there.

 

“Hm?” Bek’s voice rumbled from his chest. The other two men’s eyes nearly popped out of their heads at the pitch of voice. The man at the counter collected his wits far faster than the other man.

 

“I’m so sorry for him sir, is there something you’d like to buy or trade for?” he asked nervously wringing his hands behind the counter.

 

“What do you have in gemstones?” Bek said in the same rumbling pitch. The trader’s eyes lit up as he rushed through the door to the back. Bek took his time strolling to the counter so that when he got there the trader had his stock out. He let his eyes wander over them.

 

“If you're not looking to get that one,” the man that had been standing in the doorway said gesturing towards a bright green emerald, “then I would like it my good sir.” he said when Bek shook his head no.

 

“And what are you gonna trade for it?” the trader asked eyeing the man's ramshackle clothing. The man pulled out a stone about half the size of Beks fist for the trader to take. Beks eyes snapped to it the moment it appeared out of the man's pouch.

 

He grabbed his own pouch and while they were busy arguing over how much a solid piece of ‘coal’ was worth counted out three silver pieces.

 

“I’ll take the emerald.” he said holding out the silver pieces, watching the traders eyes go wide. The trader quickly dropped the ‘coal’, took the silver placing it in his own pouch, and put the emerald in Beks outstretched hand. Along with a few other smaller gems all green. Bek noted the pinched face of the other man as he retrieved his ‘coal’. “Thank you.” he said as he made his way after the other man.

 

“Hey! Wait!” he called to the man. He was grateful that the man decided to wait, as it wasn’t fun trying to run in the long robe. Huffing a little he held out the emerald. “Here I wanted to trade this to you. I knew he wouldn’t trade your ‘coal’ for it so I bought it.” when the man just looked at him distrustfully he continued, “It’s mine to do with as I please now, so I would really like to trade it for your piece of ‘coal’. Would a few pieces of silver sweeten the deal enough?” Bek asked watching as the man's face twisted into surprise then greed. He nodded bringing out the ‘coal’ and hightailing it when he got the emerald plus the two silver.

 

Bek looked down at the gem and used the edge of his cloak to rub at the caked on dirt. Soon enough he had another Ember gem in his possession. After tucking it in with the choker and ring he again chose a random path through the maze.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

“Why would  we only be able to sense who our mates are after said mate is gone?” Horus moaned from the bottom of the chaise.

 

“Horus focus! I need to know what the _entire_ plan is not just show up and lasso _Ra’s Spear_ away from Set!” Hathor demanded from the steering position at the front of the currently landed Neophytus chaise.  He grumbled before reluctantly sitting up right.

 

“I thought we would pay the builder of the obelisk a visit, see if the way to the top is still in working order….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Phoenix Gem, grants control over fire to the phoenix/mortal who has it.


	5. Birth of a Phoenix pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bek meets Horus again!

Bek ducked around a corner just as an arrow whistled past him. _Run_! His feet slapped on the pristine marble floor of the palace. Unfortunately for him he had no clue where he was running towards. The royal nursery. Seeing an open door he dove through it, closing it quickly behind him. He turned around and froze wide-eyed. There playing on the floor with some gems was a toddler. Horus (as a toddler) turned curious eyes towards the ‘servant’ who shut the door to his playroom. He frowned when he heard the guards run past, shouting for the king and queen.

 

“Who are you?” he asked struggling to sit upright. The mortal man quickly moved forward and helped him.

 

“I-well, you may call me Soc, little lord.” he stated. Horus looked up at Soc’s face to see him staring at one of Horus’ gems. Switching his focus to the gem decided he wanted this helpful mortal to come back, so he reached out and grabbed the small gem.

 

“Here Soc, you can have it, just….come back and play tomorrow?” he asked lower lip quivering, having seen the door open with his parents behind it. The mortal looked up at the door opening and paled drastically. He flinched towards Horus just as another arrow whistled past his shoulder by centimeters. Horus turned a glare on the guard who had aimed between his parents. So it was that none of the Gods noticed the ‘small’ boomslang slithering towards little Horus.

 

Bek’s eyes widened when he spotted the snake coiling. Shifting slightly he tensed. At the same moment as the snake struck so did Bek.

 

“Ow, fuck!” he yelped as the snake's teeth sunk into his right arm even as he grabbed it around the middle with his left hand. He scooted away from toddler Horus who had turned towards his loud voice. Irisis quickly scooped Horus up. Osiris was torn between wanting to hug the intruding mortal or let the snakes venom run it’s course.

 

“Soc!” Horus yelled when he saw the snake. He started squirming in his mother's grasp trying to go to ‘Soc’. After Osiris and Irisis exchanged glances she put him down. He toddled over to Soc landing in his lap when the snake’s tail tripped him. Curling into a ball he looked up at Soc though shimmering eyes, “Don’t go Soc.” he whispered.

 

Bek smiled sadly at the small Horus. “I’m sorry little Hawk, but I have to go.” he leaned down so that he was speaking right into his ear, “Don’t worry so much little love, You will see me again. Just not anytime soon, so don’t you forget me, Ok?” he whispered. Horus wrapped his small arms around Beks neck hiding his face.

 

“Do-don’t wa-na for-get yo-u So-c.” he hiccuped, his parents sharing alarmed looks in the doorway. Bek forcibly unwrapped Horus’ tight grip on his neck with the small amount of strength left in his left arm.

 

“How about this, when you see this gem,” Bek picked up a dark blue sapphire from the floor holding it up where the toddler could see it, “you think of me, kay?” he slurred as his vision started rapidly darkening. Horus reached out for the gem, dropping the one in his hand into Beks shaking one. As soon as he had grabbed it Iris grabbed him and left the room, not wanting Horus to see ‘Soc’s’ end. Osiris kneeled by the shaking mortal, smoothing his hair from his face.

 

“Thank you, Soc for being here to protect my son. May your journey into the afterlife be swift.” he said as he curled Bek’s shaking left hand around the gem. In no way was he expecting the shaking to stop so suddenly, or the body to start to fade away. Backing away he watched as the body faded away completely.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

Horus strode towards the kneeling mortal, who was mumbling someth-a prayer for help. He clapped a hand on his left shoulder feeling the surprised breath rushing from him.

 

“Builder.” he said as he forcefully stood the mortal up, turning him to face him and Hathor. “We’ve need of you.” he let Hathor hold onto the mortal as they traveled through the tunnels to get inside the opening of the obelisk. Carefully raising the stone slab he looked out to see the sight of the legions of Sets mortal warriors. Sliding the slab fully out of the way he let Hathor jump out first. He then ‘boosted’ the hand bound mortal up.

 

He barely paid attention to the boasting mortal as they rode the lift upwards. Hathor’s voice caught his attention just in time. He stepped between them when she made to grab him after he taunted that the number of slaves was one higher than his last number when he pointed to the necklace wrapped around her right wrist. It was Bek’s womens necklace.

 

“Don’t Hathor we need him to get to the roof.” he said as he stepped out from between them. Looking at them both he made sure they were on opposite sides of the lift. Glancing up he said, “I’ll see you on the roof.” he then leaped towards a window. Pulling himself up onto it he glanced down to see how far he had to fall before putting his spear away and beginning the climb up the outside of the Obelisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming! Or if you did....well Kudos to you!
> 
> Please leave thoughts on it!


	6. Return of the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it's still a continuation of the 'Birth of a Phoenix' parts there is a short piece that's new on the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enh....got tired of trying to break up the long chapter....and added some to the very end that'll help tie the next chapter in....

 

Bek found himself standing in darkness. “Hello?” he called his voice echoing around him. He felt for a wall as he shuffled forward. Finding a wall he leaned on it, not expecting it to start cracking. Falling forward he landed in piles of gold, so much gold that he could bury himself in. A creature turned its head towards him. It had no eyes, or nose, or ears that he could see. But there sitting on the circlet of gold on it’s head was another Ember Gem.

 

He carefully got to his feet, uncoiling the rope from around his chest. The Creature turned its head more towards him, tilting it’s head to the side. Revealing a cavity under its jaw. Swinging the rope around he let the hooked end fly. Quickly snapping the rope back to him he vanished from the Ghouls lair as his hand closed around the gem.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

Hathor struggled with the mortal man after he had tipped one of the fire holders over.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

Bek creeped though the palace. Freezing in place when a sharp wail broke the silence. Glancing over he mentally cursed at having woken a baby Horus. Quickly looking both ways he slipped into the room, plucking the crying babe out of his cradle he began rocking him. Baby Horus quieted as his too intelligent eyes peered up at the stranger.

 

“Hush, little bird, old Socs got you.” he murmured to the now drowsy baby. Said baby reached up and grabbed onto Beks hair. Grimacing he undid the baby Gods hold giving him one of the small green gems from the trader to hold instead. Baby Horus lifted his other hand, waving at the stranger's face as he was placed back in his crib. He fell asleep to a different gem being placed in his hand. Bek quietly slipped from the room clutching the Ember Gem.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

“Who picked the wrong god now?” Hathor said as the rope towed her upwards away from the falling lift and mortal. She could hear Horus fighting with his all. “Please Ra, let me be in time.” she whispered.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

Looking around Bek tried to figure out why the maze didn’t transport him when he crossed the threshold of this square. A faint rumble sounded behind him. Hesitating to look he did anyway. “Fuck!” he took off running. A creature with way, _way_ to many teeth was chasing him. Up ahead he saw some of the stones were off colored. “Roll the bones.” he hissed out through his teeth.

 

The first stone created a melodic pinging noise as he ran over it. ‘ _Great, musical stones!_ ’ he thought hysterically as he continued forwards only touching the off-colored stones. As he ran he saw a mother-with skin as dark as the sky, stroll out into his path, her two children-both male, following her.

 

“Get out of the way!” he screamed bearing down on them. The family looked up and froze in fright. He skidded to a stop five feet in front of them. Shifting his stance he stepped back with one foot. Feeling his foot sinking he glanced at it. There wrapping around his foot was a long alive stone snake. Only this snake was made of Ember Gemstone. He whipped around when the creature was two feet from his face.

 

“Oh come-” the family, Ra’s wife and children heard the man exclaim, before he was swallowed by the beast. Which suddenly stopped, just before them a spear pinning it down to the ground. She finally gathered her wits and tore off carrying the two boys, one of the desert and the other of the Nile.

 

“On!” Bek cried as the beast’s mouth shut on him. Blinking in the sudden darkness he felt around for something to hold onto. Feeling a metal shaft he grabbed it. Stabbing downwards he felt the flesh that he was standing on quiver. Where the spear tore though the beast he saw a large Ember Gem. It was as large as his fist and glowing brightly. Keeping a hand on the spear he reached down and grabbed it. Fire raced up his arm. Bek couldn’t drop the stone or the spear try as he might. The Maze echoed with their combined screams.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

“I think I may actually miss….our little get-togethers” Set said as he hit Horus with the butt of Ra’s spear. Eliciting a pained gasp from the prone God. He flipped the spear so it was facing downwards calling on its power. Stepping on his nephews chest he pointed the spear point at his throat. “But you’re still no match for me.” he whispered.

 

“You’re right.” Horus said turning his head to face Set. “I’m just the bait.” he whispered seeing him raising the spear.

 

Set plunged the spear down, hearing a little metal on metal noise just as the spear was yanked to the left, plunging into the stone work instead of Horus. Turning he saw Hathor standing at the top of the platform smug smile in place as she recoiled the golden rope. Calling his animal form to him he said, “Now you’re just becoming a pest.” as he lunged towards her, spreading his wings. Slamming into her he dove down the other side of the platform. Turning a bit he slammed her back into the sharp corner of the statutes base.

 

Hathor fought to breathe as Set slammed her repeatedly into sharp corners or edges of the obelisk. She managed to get a good grip on Horus’ other eye. The next time he slammed her into the base of the statue she ripped it free, using the last of her godly strength.

 

Horus lunged for them as they fell off the obelisk. His single eye widened when he saw the blade sticking out of Hathors body. “NO!” he screamed even as Set slit her throat midair. She continued to fall spilling golden blood. He launched himself off the obelisk after her, his own body changing mid fall.

 

Clutching her golden armored body close he touched down in a empty square and placed her down by the fountain. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you….” he said voice breaking. A light blue glow distracted him from his moment of grief. Uncurling her right hand his eye widened at the sight of his other one.

 

“Go….on….then, you’ve got mo-more protecting to do…. _my love._ ” Hathor managed though wheezing breaths. She attempted to lift her hand but could not. The last thing she saw was Horus’ determined nod.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

Bek looked around him struggling to see past the whiteness.

 

“Easy Little Phoenix. This time you’ll get the tenth Stone.” a voice echoed around him.

 

“Phoenix?” he turned “Tenth Stone?” Bek asked still trying to find the source of the voice.

 

“Those stones you collected are the Ember Gems. Each one gives a mortal a specific gift, while strengthening the Nine Gates of Death.” the voice echoed. A Ember Gem appeared in mid air in front of him.

 

“What happens if I don’t take the tenth gem?” bek asked. He was answered by chuckling.

 

“If you don’t take the Gem you stay here until you do.” the voice answered.

 

“And if I take it?” he said beginning to reach for it.

 

“You and your mate achieve Immortality.” it said voice lighter.

 

“Wait….I have a mate? What’s that mean?” he asked shying away from the stone.

 

“It means whoever it is, be they God or not, will come to love you and stay at your side for the rest of time.” the voice intoned. Bek weighed his limited options. Sighing he stepped up to the stone and felt the rest of them warming in the pouch. Or in the case of the living snake gem warming his ankle. His hand closed around the tenth stone. The room truly whited out erasing the figure just outside of it, and the rest of the Phoenix Maze.

 

In another part of the land of the Dead, the Ninth and final gate lit up. Anubis stared as the immaterial Gate slammed shut locking away the chaos. But also locking out the souls. He relaxed just a little, feeling his Mistress of the West near the beginning of the line of Souls. Turning he informed the pharaohs that until the gate opened again, to let the souls be.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

Horus landed on the large piece of metal that Set had been momentarily trapped under. He watched as he continued dragging himself away with the spear, leaving a heavy trail of gold blood behind him. Landing five feet behind his uncle's feet he stalked forward until he could grab the spear. Pulling the spear away from Set’s weakened grasp, Horus willed his wings and helm away so as to speak with Set.

 

Calling on the innate power of the spear he walked up to his uncle, who had turned over to face him. Golden blood pooled around him as he coughed. Bringing the point around he pointed it at Sets throat.

 

“Behold…… the new king.” he said breathing heavily. Horus smirked, making a slight agreeing noise.

 

“I thought you where the greatest of all the Gods.” Set growled at him. “Now look at you….you have nothing.”

 

As Horus raised the spear to deal the deathblow Set exclaimed, “I spared you once! I showed you mercy!”

 

“I won’t make that mistake.” was Horus’ reply as he drove the spear into Set. He took off flying for the ‘falling star’. As he got closer to his grandfather he willed away his helm.

 

“Grandfather there’s still time.” he said watching as the flames of life surrounded him again. He flew back to where he had left Hathor.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

  
Far out in the desert a bird of flame, and ancient beauty, rose from the sand. The sand that covered Set’s fire-pit. The being landed on the drenched sand, the armor retracting revealing Bek-a taller more Godly Bek. His hair remained curly but had become a lighter golden brown. He had grown to be as tall and wide as any God. The leathers he had died in thankfully grew with him. And his trusty rope and dagger were with him as well. He cracked his neck before calling back his armor. Flaring his wings he took to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all that have Kudos and the one that's commented!


	7. A Phoenix’s Heart [How to Break It]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda sad as the title implies, but the next chapter which I'm still working on is happier!

**Chapter 3: A Phoenix’s Heart [How to Break It]**

 

* * *

 

 

“Hathor?” Horus said as he kneeled next to her. There was no response. He looked down at her wrist, the bracelet was gone. Bowing his head he stayed there, unmoving, until he heard someone landing nearby. Raising his head stared at the god coming towards him. His wings were two feet longer than his own, and the color of flame. In fact the God was entirely the color of flame, even his eyes, though they were just much brighter flames. “Who are you?” he asked standing.

 

The God’s head tilted staring at him and Hathor’s body. “You once told me you would never forget me, seems that's not true any more is it….Little Hawk.” the God said coming closer to them. Horus inhaled in surprise.

 

**_Flashback_ **

_‘Soc smiled sadly down at the small Horus. “I’m sorry little Hawk, but I have to go.” he leaned down so that he was speaking right into his ear, “Don’t worry so much little love, You will see me again. Just not anytime soon, so don’t you forget me, Ok?” he whispered. Horus wrapped his small arms around Socs neck hiding his face._

 

_“Do-don’t wa-na for-get yo-u So-c.” he hiccuped, Soc forcibly unwrapping Horus’ tight grip on his neck with the small amount of strength left in his left arm._

 

_“How about this, when you see this gem,” Soc picked up a dark blue sapphire from the floor holding it up where Horus could see it, “you think of me, kay?” he slurred as his vision started rapidly darkening. Horus reached out for the gem, dropping the one in his hand into Socs shaking one.’_

**End Flashback**

 

“Soc?” he wondered. Soc stopped for a moment, nodding. “But….how? Father said you died….” he said searching Soc’s face for clues towards his mortal appearance. Soc shook his head, bending to pick up Hathor’s body. He opened his wings, motioning for Horus to follow him, before he took flight.

 

Bek led the way back to Horus’ father's tomb. Landing on the steps he used his wing to slide the door open more. Walking down the steps he laid Hathor down-if a little scrunched next to Zaya. looking to his right he saw the heartbreak on Horus’ face.

 

“Step back, Horus.” he said crouching by Hathor's head. Unfolding his wings to their full length he folded them over Hathor and Zaya. He placed his right hand on Hathor's head. His body caught fire which traveled to his wings.

 

“Hathor. Listen, Hathor.” Hathor started at the sound of Beks voice surrounding her. “You have yet to pass through the first gate.” startled that he could know that she nodded still trying to find him. “I’ll give you a choice, Goddess of Love, return to your Godly body, and live for another week. Or allow me to place you in a mortal woman and live the rest of her days. Choose quickly.” She thought for a moment.

 

“I would like to be placed in my own body please.” she said still looking for him. Flames sprang up around her, freezing she blinked seeing an upside down flaming hawk face looking down at her. She gasped and the flames died away. The wings moved away from her as did the God.

 

Horus watched wide-eyed as Hathor gasped. Kneeling down he barely noticed the other scooting out of the way.

 

“Hathor?” he asked, hope coloring his voice.

 

Bek leaned back watching the two reunite. With a small sad smile he swayed to his feet, blinking he made his way unobstructed out of the tomb. Shaking his head trying to clear his vision he extended his wings. Leaping upward he shifted. Now more animal than human he flew off in the direction of Toth’s library.

 

 

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~[bit of a backwards time jump]~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

 

 

Toth startled at suddenly looking out through the eyes of one of his previous clones. ‘ _Last thing I remember was….!_ ’ he nearly snapped his own neck checking for Set. placing his hand over his heart he breathed out a sigh of relief. Freezing in place as _new information_ crashed into his mind. _Set dead. Aphois turned back, 9th Gate locked, Hathor returned from the dead, Phoenix Gems claimed, Phoenix returned to living form. Lord Phoenix emotionally hurt._ Shaking his limbs out he turned to his other clones and began ordering them about.

 

Three of the clones had just gotten the fire grate cleaned when a haunting melody wound into the library. Toth himself rushed to the door. Throwing it open he watched the 5’ tall bird finish it’s song. The bird appeared like a very large bird of prey, only with 9 long plumed tails. Beak closing the coal colored bird began walking towards him. As it moved the edges of it’s feathers glowed, like embers do.

 

“Lord Phoenix, welcome.” he said, bowing slightly when the phoenix stopped right in front of him. Blinking lord Phoenix nodded to him. Toth stepped out of the way and watched as he made for the fire grate. One of his clones rushed forward and moved the fence out of the way, as lord phoenix settled in the remaining ashes. Cooing softly the oversized bird curled up. When his tail came to rest around him, he looked simply to be a softly breathing pile of embers. Toth sighed before finally shutting the door.

 

 

 

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~[A/N~ Time jump of six and a half months]~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

 

 

“What’s the matter, Horus?” Hathor asked as they made their way to the base of the gods palace. He sighed again.

 

“Just missing Bek, Hath, you know that.” he mumbled while they walked through the pristine halls. Hathor made an exasperated noise, her hands raising towards the heavens.

 

“And I’ve told you, _he’s not dead!_ ” she exclaimed hotly. “Afterall he’s the one that brought me back!”

 

“But it couldn’t have been him! It was some fire-falcon named Soc! I saw Soc bring you back!” he snapped, throwing himself onto a lounge in irritation. Hathor stood huffing in the middle of the room.

 

“Who’s Soc, and why have you never mentioned them before?” she accused, eyes narrowing, hands on her hips.

 

“He was a servant when I was but a toddler, he saved me from a boomslang. And he only showed up when I had defeated Set and he some how brought you back.” he said arm over his face. Hathor blinked at him for a moment.

 

“How did a mortal servant become a god strong enough to pull beings back from the dead?” she inquired. Horus began to say something when he stopped frowning.

 

“I don’t know, I think I should call Toth here. Then we can ask him and we’ll know he’ll be here for the coronation in two weeks.” Horus said sitting upright smirking slightly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Toth scowled at the missive, switching his gaze to the just returned phoenix, who was resting in the fire grate again. Raising an eyebrow at the flickering flames dancing from tail feather to tail feather, he stood mentally telling his clones to gather _everything_.

 

“Would you care to explain, _Soc_?” he asked the glowing lump. Said lump raised its tail out of the way to look at him with softly glowing eyes. “Don’t attempt the puppy eyes, Bek, you know it doesn’t work on me.” he stated amused as Bek made an indignant noise as he climbed out of the fire grate. Both Gods ignored the frantic clones.

 

“Soc is the name I gave toddler Horus when I got one of my gems back. Unfortunately he got really attached to me and tried to get me to not leave. Even after I had been bit by a boomslang. Thankfully the gem he had at that point was the healing ability one.” Bek said after he shifted back to his human form.

 

“You expect me to believe you went back in time to gather your body?” Toth snorted at the implications. Bek shrugged as he picked up the missive, beginning to read it. His brow furrowed as he finished reading it.

 

“Yea, the Phoenix Maze was designed to throw me, or whichever time period me, either into the past or the future.” he paused contemplating, “although I don’t think any of the other me’s could have gotten them _all_ after all it was this lifetime that I finally found the Mark Gem.” Bek chuckled. Toth just looked at him.

 

“Perhaps that’s where your luck came into play….previous versions of you had found other Ember Gems which among their other abilities grant good luck to mortals.” he paused glancing at Beks lighter hair and godly size, “or at least they _did_.” Bek chuckled again, placing his few items in a bag one of the harried clones brought him.

 

“How do you think I should show up?” he asked indicating the missive when toth turned slightly confused.

 

Toth hesitated, “If it wouldn’t be a bother I would prefer to get to the palace before sundown….today.” when the clones began to get more frantic, he continued, “however you lot can take your time getting there with all of this information.” the clones slowed down.

 

Bek chuckled nodding before a thought struck him, “Don’t you have your own set of wings?” Toth nodded, bringing them out. Bek gasped. “How long have they been like this?” he asked horrified. There spreading from the Ibis’ back where skeleton wings, no flesh in sight just silver wing bones.

 

“They’ve always been like this, it’s the reason I can’t fly.” Toth said stiffly. Bek checked himself from trying to comfort the God of Wisdom.

 

“Well then, don’t you think we should get going?” he asked instead, slinging the bag across his chest, his war form sliding over his skin like licking flames.

 

“What? Right now?” Toth asked even as he sped walked to the door.

 

“Yes now you silly God.” Bek said as he grabbed Toth around his chest and took off, tail feathers fanning behind him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Horus and Hathor had just returned to his chambers for supper when they noticed Toth. He was leaning against the balconies railing.

 

“Toth!” they both exclaimed rushing towards him. He finally looked down towards them, blinking, eyes widening.

 

“You’re pregnant….” he stated shocked, before his eyes snapped upward at a shocked cry. “No! Bek don’t….! Get back here!” he yelled. They reached the railing where he was, and stared at the very large bird flying away. “Horus! You need to go get that moron and bring him back here!” Toth demanded shoving at him.

 

“What, why?” he asked resiting the shoves.

 

“Because if he leaves we might never find him again!…. That’s _Soc_ getting away….” he gestured hopelessly at the disappearing bird. Toth blinked and horus was off the balcony. “Wha-”

 

“He’s been trying to find Soc for a few months now, to say thank you for bringing me back.” Hathor stated turning back to the room. Toth followed her frown marring his face.

 

“.....You do realise that you won’t live long enough to have that child, correct?” he inquired. She stopped, shoulders tensing, her war form beginning to appear.

 

“Are you threatening me, toth?” she asked sternly turning a steel glare on him. He raised his hands in supplication.

 

“Merely stating facts Hathor.” he replied. Her gaze narrowed more of the war form coming into being. “The fact that 6 ½ months ago Bek returned you to life for a week. A _week,_ which consists of _seven_ days.” he continued in a steady voice.

 

As soon as he heard ‘Soc’ horus was flying after the large bird. He didn’t recall shifting into his war form or taking off, just suddenly flying just behind the bird's tail. Reaching forward he grabbed at the tail. The bird screeched in pain, twisting back on itself to peck at his hand. Smirking to himself he wrapped the flying menace in his arms and turned  back to the palace.

 

Dropping onto the balcony exhausted from the continued struggles of the abnormally large bird, who toth claimed was Soc, Horus was in no way pleased to see Hathor in almost full war form. Releasing the bird only after he shut the metal panels to the balcony, he did a more thorough scan of the room. Only he didn’t find anything that should have Hathor so defensive.

 

“Hathor what’s wrong?” he asked leaving his war form for his normal one.

 

“I just reminded her of the time limit she’s living under.” Toth said airly from where he had moved to stand between the bird and the panels to the balcony. Said bird was staring annoyedly at him. Bek flared his wings at Toth trying to intimidate him into opening the sliding panels. When that didn’t work he growled as he shifted back to his war form. He ignored the gasps from the other two gods in the room, fanning his tail out, the ends igniting.

 

A swirling of particles caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turning Bek faced the exasperated Anubis who had several child spirits hanging off of him.

 

“Lord Phoenix.” he intoned, causing the spirits to giggle. “Please come with me, you’ve locked the final Gate. It _needs_ to be opened.” he continued wincing when one of the children climbed high enough to tug at his ear. Bek blinked.

 

“I did?” shaking his head he nodded. Looking around the room he nodded to Toth before letting the flames from his tail consume him, leaving not even ash behind.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Land of the Dead, Ninth Gate**

 

 

Appearing in a flash of fire, Bek stared up at the humongous gate. He barely noticed his body being jostled by the throngs of spirits.

 

“Bek!” a familiar female voice called out. Searching out the owner of the voice he spotted Zaya trapped near the edge of the path just in front of the scales. He quickly strode over to her, scooping her from the ground.

 

“Zaya….” he breathed, inhaling her unique scent. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“Bek the gate needs to be opened.” she said watching his face, and the way it seemed to shutter closed. “Please, can’t you override the king's decree? Is there even a king right now?” she pleaded. His face cleared, a slow smile overtaking it.

 

“I’m not certain about being able to override a kingly decree, but you’re right Zaya. As long as there is no acting king right now, I’m the ultimate authority of the dead.” he kissed her forehead as he placed her down on the path. Striding forward he stepped into position in front of the scales, one side empty, the other Ma’at’s feather waited.

 

“The afterlife must be earned by one's good deeds, and truthful living.” he stated causing the scales to glow golden. When the glow faded the gate swung open, allowing the revolving door to operate.

 

“Step forward.” the nearest pharaoh ordered. “What do you offer?” they asked the random older man who had stepped up to the spot where Bek had been standing. He reached into his own chest pulling a glob of red energy out. Placing the glob on the scale he waited. When the feather rose he sighed walking out, off the pinnacle of rocky path and into the afterlife. Bek smiled before he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down to see one of the children that had been hanging off of Anubis staring guiltily at him.

 

“What’s the matter little one?” he asked crouching.

 

“That looks li-like it hurts.” the child sputtered pointing at where another soul was removing their ‘heart’. Zaya kneeled down next to him and put her hand over the little boys heart. She pulled her hand away revealing the small red glob. He stared at it before scooping it up and racing over to the line for the scales. Bek stopped her from following by placing his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Anubis, This mortal shall be known as the Hearts Protector, one who helps those who are too afraid to offer their hearts to the scale.” he said authoritatively. Anubis nodded leading Zaya to the side of the scale, explaining some things to her. Bek took to the air intending to double check the other gates and make sure they were open. Nine hours later he flashed out of the land of the Dead.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Land of the Living, Lord Horus’ chambers**

 

 

“Time limit?” horus broke the silence that the Phoenix’s departure had caused. Toth’s attention swung to Hathor at the reminder.

 

“Yes, Bek gave her two options when he offered to bring her back. Option A was to return to her own form and live for a week. Option B was to allow him to place her spirit in a female mortal and live the rest of the mortals life.”Toth told him, watching Hathor out of the corner of his eye. “As you can see, she choose option A. Now there is only three weeks of the ‘week of life’ left.” Horus stumbled to his lounge chair, collapsing into it. He stared into space. Brow furrowing he thought about what Toth said.

 

“Wait, I thought it was Soc that brought her back, now you say it was somehow _Bek?_ Bek who died shortly after you did.” Horus asked eyes focusing on Toth. Who shifted uncomfortably at the slightly inquisitive tone to Horus’ voice.

 

“Bek _did_ die, however he didn’t end up on the path like most other mortals. Instead he, apparently, _wandered_ into the Phoenix Maze.” Hathor gasped, drawing the males attention to her.

 

“It’s been Bek all this time?” at Horus’ confused face she elaborated, “Bek’s the mortal soul that’s found the Ember Gems throughout history?”

 

“Yes, though he took different names for most lifetimes.” Toth replied. “It also wasn’t until this life that he even realized it. Bek told me shortly before we left that ‘Soc is the name I gave toddler Horus when I got one of my gems back.’ Horus he’s been a part of your life for longer than you realize.” Horus closed his eyes trying to remember his toddler days. A hazy memory came forth of a mortal man, one with lighter hair than his Bek came skidding into his playroom. He watched the man close the door, before turning around and freezing at the sight of him. _‘_ _That was Bek’_ his mind whispered to him as he resurfaced from his memories.

 

“What do I do?” he asked the other two Gods. Hathor came over to him, sitting next to him as was her custom except for the one night when they both attempted to drown their mate-lessness sorrows. That must have been the night she conceived.

 

“Horus dear, you need to tell him your truth. What Toth says is true no matter how much I wish it weren’t. I won’t be the next Queen of Egypt, nor will the child I bear be the Prince….we won’t live long enough.” She said cupping his jaw in her hand so he would look her in the eye. She despaired at the silent tears tracking down his face. “We’ll wait in the afterlife Horus, you will see us again!” Hathor reminded him, her own tears falling.

  
Toth turned away from the two when Hathor went to Horus. He could tell that there was an _intimate_ moment about five seconds away so he took the initiative to find his new rooms. After asking one of the underfoot mortals he made his way to the near ground floor rooms. Entering the rooms he marveled at the likeness to his library, before dismissing it as something Hathor made sure of. As he made his way into his bathroom, he heard the tell-tall ‘pop’ as one of his clones popped into the room. Sending an inquiry to them he snorted at the reply back of that they were ready to move his things.


	8. A Phoenix’s Heart [How to Mend It]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're idiots, and Ra wants nothing to do with Mates reuniting on his ship, dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's hit the Kudos button, or commented!

Bek flashed back to the land of the living close to Horus’ parents tomb, still in his war form. Shaking non-existent ash from himself he turned into the tomb. Gazing down at Zaya’s still body he smiled before touching her forehead with the tips of his fingers of his right hand. Her body and shroud burst into flames. Standing upright he turned away and started towards the palace.

 

It was surreal to walk the streets he had thieved on and have the merchants begging for him to bless them or their stalls. As he got nearer the palace the more desperate a few of the merchants got. One of them went so far as to try to grab one of his tail feathers. Only for them to ignite. The crowd shied away from him now that his tail dealt flaming death to any who tried to get to close to him. Unfortunately for him he walked past a leather dealer. The pain of his tail feather being yanked on turned his attention away from the Gods inside the palace. A gloved hand held his feather.

 

“Release me, mortal.” he growled eyes sparking onto the feathers right around them causing them to catch fire. The man looked up smug as the cat that caught a bird, only to gaze upon a firey falcon head that promised _pain_. He fell backwards onto his ass, releasing the feather. Snorting in satisfaction he turned back around, spreading his wings, and taking off for the palace.

 

Landing on the highest point of the palace, Bek crouched only half-way folding his wings. Extending his tail he looked over it. None of the feathers were out of place, although the one still radiated pain. His heightened hearing caught on Horus’ voice below him. He was arguing with Hathor and Toth about asking Ra for- Beks breath caught in his throat- Hathor’s continued life. His hands clapped over his ears. Unwilling to listen to them any longer he took off. Flying straight up he didn’t feel the tears rolling down his hawk face, he only stopped flying when he landed on Ra’s barge. Stepping forward he let his war form melt away.

 

“What brings you to my boat, Lord Phoenix?” Ra asked from where he was sharpening a blade. He felt it as Bek bowed from his waist before he replied.

 

“Mighty Ra, I come asking, not for myself but for-”

 

“Your mates, returned love, to not fall to your own short term regift of life?” Startled he blinked before agreeing. “Do you realize _Bek_ that both you and Horus will long outlive even myself? What of Horus when he finally realizes that he’s not aging with Hathor? Would you condone him to that fate?”

 

“... .Are you implying that he’s better off losing both her and their child, just for an eternity with me?” Bek asked after ten minutes of silence. The stone wheel screeched to a halt.

 

“What? Hathor’s pregnant?” Ra asked peering off the side of the barge. He stumbled back from the edge, settling heavily in his chair, face blank in shock. Sitting there he began mumbling to himself. Neither noticed the other falcon headed god landing on the other side of the barge.

 

“I could simply extend your regift until the child is born….however Hathor would die exactly as the child is born….” Ra trailed off seeing Horus approaching.

 

“Hello Grandfather….,” Horus started to say when he realized there was another god leaning against a pillar, “….Bek?” his head whipped around to stare at him. Swallowing he nodded once, not expecting the crushing hug he was swept into moments later.

 

“Ra above, I’ve missed you.” Horus said to the startled phoenix.

 

“What?” Bek asked pulling back from the slightly taller god to look him in the eyes. Horus bent down just enough to touch their foreheads together.

 

“I’ve known since you died in Set’s pyramid, that you where/are my mate. Where have you been?” he asked cupping Beks face in his hands.

 

“I-uh-” he started before Ra pried himself between them.

 

“Nope! None of that on my ship! You two want to figure yourselves out elsewhere, AND after we figure out what to do about the problem!” he exclaimed pushing Bek back towards his grinding wheel. Forcing him onto the stool there he turned back to Horus who was staring at him gobsmacked.

 

“Problem?” he asked completely bewildered by his grandfather. Next to his grandfather Bek sighed.

 

“The problem being that my regift of life for Hathor is running out of time, yet she’s pregnant. When the time runs out both her and the child will die, for good this time. However Ra can grant more time to someone I’ve regifted life to but it comes with a certain deadline. Which for Hathor would be the moment of her child's birth” Bek explained folding his arms over his chest, when Ra blocked him from getting to his feet.

 

“Is there time to ask her opinion?” Horus asked the other two looking between them. Ra nodded as Bek maneuvered away from the stool, once he reached Horus’ side he snickered at the look on Ra’s face. He clapped Horus on the shoulder before diving off of the boat. Flames flickered into existence one moment and where gone the next leaving him falling in his war form, sparks trailing from his tail. Twisting he looked above him to see Horus diving after him. Turning back around Bek focused on the approaching ground some 4000 feet away and tucked his wings around himself.

 

He dropped like a stone until about 500 feet above the desert dunes. Opening his wings he began to spiral down, and he backwinged just before touching down on a stone outcropping. Leaving his wings only half folded he looked up to watch Horus descend.

 

Horus watched Bek watching him as he finally came to land on the same outcrop. He stepped closer to him twitching his wings closed.

 

“Well that was fun!” Bek exclaimed smiling at Horus, just before he bounded back into the air, hovering twenty feet off the sand. “Bet a race to the palace would be more fun though!”

 

“How is it fun if you have a head start?” Horus asked as he took to the air, his question caused Bek to laugh.

 

“It isn’t, and I don’t.” Bek said pointing at their shadows down on the sand. Looking down Horus noted that if either of them had a lead it was him. Grinning to himself he readied his body before simultaneously starting to sprint to the palace as he yelled to Bek.

 

“Loser has to kiss the winner!” he did _not_ expect the flaming bird that passed him, pausing only momentarily to smirk at him, before it was far out of his reach. He put on a burst of speed and managed to catch up to him. Their wings flashed in the bright light, shadows on the ground neck and neck, all the way to the palace. Horus looked over when Bek suddenly swooped upwards. Only to realize at the last moment what he was going to do, dive bomb the public courtyard. When he focused he saw why, and it made his golden blood boil. Hounds. Some of Set-be-damned Hounds were attacking the few gods there. Blinding them with the flashes from their mirrored shields, just as they had to him. He climbed upwards, joining Bek in the aerial assault.

 

Bek tipped his body forward folding his wings most of the way, diving towards the mortals attacking his fellow gods. He aimed for where Toth was defending Hathor, and several serving mortals from the spears of the Hounds. Just barely pulling out of his dive, spreading his wings to their extent he thanked Ra that Toth saw him coming. He pulled the others behind him down just as he sped past them. The body's his wings cut through failed to slow him down. Adjusting a few of his flight feathers on his right wing he curved to the right, killing more Hounds as he went.

 

He passed Horus who had went for the ‘suddenly bowling’ tactate with one of the larger hounds. Flipping over so he was flying with his chest to the sky Bek avoided the spears a few of them tried hitting him with. Arching his wings towards the ground he somersaulted to bounce off a pillar and cut though the group of hounds corralling disarmed guards away. He looked around and saw that the few hounds left where dropping their weapons near the middle of the space. Landing he folded his wings. Striding to the group of surrounded Hounds he watched Horus land near Hathor.

 

“Just what did you hope to accomplish?” he asked them revealing his face. None would face him. He snorted at them as he pulled one of them closer.

 

“I’ll not ask again, what did you hope to accomplish by attacking here?” he growled in the man's face. The man whimpered before stuttering about taking the palace back in Set’s name. “Did you think that by doing so you could bring him back?” he snarled.

 

The man began shaking his head rapidly no, even as a few of the other mortals nodded. Bek raised his eyebrow before speaking, “Are you sure? You and your friends just gave me opposing answers, so which is it?” he asked voice slightly calmer. The mortal chanced an accusatory glance at his former comrades before turning back to the pissed off unknown God in front of him.

 

“I just came along to get a portion of the wealth that the, um, dead commander,” he pointed to one of the decapitated Hounds, “told us we’d get for taking the palace back in Set’s name.” the hound said. Bek’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the mortal for several more moments. Raising his left hand, he placed two fingers against the mortal’s forehead. The mortal squirmed. Finally removing his fingers Bek sighed, thinking.

“You are being truthful. For that you will be spared execution, however you will be a slave for the rest of your natural life. Now for your first order, Disarm yourself and the rest of your former squad.” Bek released the rapidly nodding mortal, watching as he stripped all his own weapons off and then turned to do the same to the rest of the soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not certain where to go from here.... suggestions welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos if you liked it, please!


End file.
